L'art du destin
by Remilia29
Summary: Il avance. Perdu sur un chemin à l'allure de l'inconnu, il voudrait retourner en arrière pour embrasser ce passé auquel il s'accroche. Il lutte contre le poids de ce futur qu'il se refuse, mais peut-on réellement s'opposer à son destin ?


**Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà et bien évidemment pas avec les mains vides, je vous apporte un petit Mu/Shaka, si si ! Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y en aura encore d'autres par la suite, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire sur ces deux-là, pire qu'une maladie !**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise ! C:**

* * *

Il avance. Il avance sur le fil de son destin, ignorant sa position sur son tracé. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Il ignore tout, il est perdu, seul sans aucuns repères dans ce vaste monde qui lui est presque inconnu. Tout lui est étranger, tout est abstrait, rien n'est parfait. Il ne comprends pas, tourne en rond comme une âme en peine sans jamais trouver son idéal. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Rien, personne pour lui répondre, pour le guider, le laissant seul avec ses doutes. Demeurant livré à lui-même dans le labyrinthe de son âme, il fouille les recoins de son être, mais rien de concluant. Tout est embrumé, le temps se distord tandis que lui vagabonde en quête d'une quelconque réponse.

Il s'accroche à son passé, voulant retrouver cette vie qui lui paraissait si simple. Une existence rythmée par la religion, là où Bouddha était son seul guide spirituel. Il espère, il exige que tout soit comme avant. Le Nirvana, l'éveil, il souhaite les atteindre, seule raison pour lui d'exister. Il refuse d'embrasser ce futur qu'on lui tends, il n'en veut pas, souhaitant redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant. Pourtant, il se sent comme aspiré par cette brèche qu'il se refuse, son cœur le poussant à croire en l'avenir. Il doute, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser, ne sachant pas comment appréhender ce qui l'attend. Il hésite, pesant le pour et le contre.

Il ne savait pas mais était curieux d'apprendre. Curieux de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui l'appelle, lui ouvrant les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Il s'était décidé, décidé à franchir ce cap à l'allure de mur invisible pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, prisonnier de ses doutes, comme enchaîné. Perdu dans ses pensées, seule la voix de _cette_ personne lui revint en mémoire, s'offrant à lui comme la délivrance de cette douleur déjà bien entamée. Mu le lui avait dit un jour, ses paroles résonnant en lui comme une douce symphonie.

 _« Shaka, si tu tiens la porte de ton cœur verrouillée, personne ne viendra y entrer. Personne. »_

Il savait que l'Atlante avait raison, comme toujours. Mais lui avait préféré rester aveugle face à ces mots, pensant détenir la vérité absolue. Il avait eu tord, lui l'homme le plus proche de dieu, l'être à la quasi-perfection. Ayant pris un tournant majeur, il voulait laisser une chance à ces paroles, il voulait y croire, s'y accrocher comme un rescapé qui s'accroche à sa bouée en mer. Il désirait une seconde chance, pour se racheter, pour découvrir ce qu'il ignorait.

Ne plus se retourner vers le passé et aller de l'avant, le laisser derrière lui et pardonner ses propres erreurs. Pardonner son passé pour se pardonner à lui-même. Accepter ses fautes, oublier les vieilles rancœurs, tendre la main à ce futur promis.

Plutôt songeur, il se questionna sur sa position actuelle avec son sérieux habituel. S'il ne s'était pas battu ce jour là, où en serait-il à l'heure actuelle ? Si Ikki ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux, que serait-il devenu ? Sûrement pas grand chose, voire rien. Isolé dans sa solitude et ses lubies, reclus dans son temple, un homme prétentieux et inintéressant aux yeux de ses camarades. Qui s'en serait soucié, dans le fond ? Peut-être Mu à qui il devait beaucoup. Un peu trop même.

Malgré la venue des événements tragiques, sa gentillesse et sa bonté étaient restées intactes à son égard. Cette douceur et cette chaleur, il les avait longuement côtoyées, avec l'espoir de les découvrir plus intimement au fil du temps. Il avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de caresser ces longs cheveux parmes qui ondulaient tel des serpents, retenant cette envie de prendre une mèche délicate pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Ce fut avec retenue qu'il se gardait d'effleurer cette peau pâle et pure à l'allure de porcelaine, n'osant la souiller avec ses mains salies par ses erreurs du passé.

Ils en avaient passé du temps ensemble, énormément, jusqu'à oublier ce monde qui les entoure. Ils avaient tout oublié, juste tous les deux, seule la présence de l'autre comptait. Assis dans l'herbe fraîche que le vent balayait à l'allure des vagues de l'océan, ils écoulèrent d'innombrables heures à converser sur divers sujets, sans penser au présent, ni même à autre chose. Plongé dans le regard de l'autre, ils partageaient et redécouvraient cet univers qui leur été propre, sans mystères ni secrets. Avec cette innocence qu'ils avaient gardé de cette enfance révolue, ce temps où ils avaient tous deux cru au même futur sans se soucier de cette cassure qui les menaçait dans ce futur proche à l'allure de présent.

En un battement de cil, Mu était parti. Le temps s'était écoulé à la vitesse des pages d'un livre que l'on fait défiler, pour finalement atterrir sur une page tâchée d'encre noire. Ce jour où il s'était senti comme abandonné, ce sentiment blessant grandissant en lui de jour en jour. Treize années sans aucunes nouvelles, sans aucun signe de vie. Treize longues années de souffrance et de solitude, ce fut un véritable choc, il n'avait pas compris. Il ignorait le pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas le choix de Mu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était confus et ne voulait savoir, à nouveau seul, il cherchait le mal qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, son esprit baignant dans l'idée qu'il était le fautif.

Pour se faire pardonner il n'avait pas hésité. Sacrifier une partie de sa vie afin de devenir un être quasi-divin, pour pouvoir être parfait aux yeux du Bélier. Pour se rassurer, pour ne plus avoir à le perdre. Enfermé dans ce monde qu'il s'était créé, il était loin de se douter que le retour à la réalité serait brut, sans aucun ménagement. Ikki lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entoure, lui faisant prendre conscience que cette personne chère était à nouveau près de lui, comme ces quelques années auparavant.

Mais il était perdu, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, comme embourbé dans son mal-être. Mais il avance. Sans savoir où, il s'approche de cet avenir qui l'effraie, affrontant son malaise intérieur. Il l'avait fait, brisant cette faille qui empoisonnait son cœur. Comme un puzzle, il avait reconstitué l'ensemble de ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le premier gardien, osant faire le premier pas. Il lui avait tout avoué, sans crainte ni peur, fidèle à lui-même.

Oubliant ses principes, il s'était abandonné pour une nuit dans les bras de l'Atlante, ayant tant attendu ce moment durant toutes ces années. Allongé sur les draps soyeux, il pouvait contempler à l'infini ce corps resplendissant qui se dressait au dessus de lui. Ses mains courraient librement sur ce torse finement sculpté, avant de se perdre dans son dos, dévalant le long de la colonne vertébrale pour finir dans le creux des reins du premier gardien. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsque le corps de Mu s'appuya contre le sien, leurs lèvres se scellant dans l'élan offert par le Bélier. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes au deux corps pour ne faire plus qu'un, arrachant quelques soupirs prononcés à la Vierge.

Les deux chevaliers s'observèrent de longues minutes, la main fine de Mu venant repousser les quelques mèches blondes collées sur le front de son compagnon d'un geste délicat. Confortablement calé entre les bras du sixième gardien, le Tibétain posa sa tête sur le torse généreusement offert par Shaka, ce dernier jouant avec les quelques mèches mauves disposées en bataille. Un silence plutôt long s'imposa dans l'atmosphère, ne laissant place qu'aux bruits de respirations bien vite cassés par la voix de Mu.

« Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu écouterais mon conseil, Shaka. »

Un fin sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du concerné, à la fois résigné et doux.

« Il faut croire que les miracles existent en ce monde. »

Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour que le rire de Mu ne s'élève dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, tombant de fatigue. Sous lui, Shaka était perdu dans ses pensées, se questionnant sur sa position actuelle, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! ;)**


End file.
